


Dearly Departed

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Brain Heat, Erotic Brain Eating, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Loosely Inspired by In the Flesh, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Zombie Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: There was a sign in Mrs. Irene Glasser’s front yard that read:SAY NO TO ZOMBIESBURN ‘EM ALLVote YES on Prop 235Perhaps he could feed Mrs. Glasser to his new neighbor.Or, Will Graham is Hannibal's new zombie neighbor.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a sign in Mrs. Irene Glasser’s front yard that read:

  
SAY NO TO ZOMBIES   
BURN ‘EM ALL  
Vote YES on Prop 235  
  
Hannibal has made a running list of such public signs on his block now, the total thankfully low but more than there should be.   
  
Though really he wasn’t surprised by this surge of outrage since The Awakening. Millions of people rising up from their graves in various states of decay, seemingly alright depending upon the time between their deaths and reawakening. The government did initially start extermination until it came about the minds of some were sentient.   
  
Which was why there was the need for the sign for some.   
  
The Free Z Act set free zombies in various parts of the world deemed ready for reintegration. They were provided with a job, provisions, and a home.   
  
Senator Kelly had proposed Prop 235 in favor of extermination for zombie Americans who showed signs of anger that may lead to a feral reemergence. There were many tough reasons that Prop 235 would be used if passed but there were ridiculous ones as well.   
  
Raising voice in presence of human.  
Excessive yelling.   
Haggard appearance.   
  
Hannibal had every confidence the Prop would not pass next month but in the meantime he would cleanse their block of unworthy bigots.   
  
He mentally filed away Irene’s name and location as he drove towards home. The rise of anti-zombism would only make his larder more full and the made him smile.   
  
Perhaps he could feed Mrs. Glasser to his new neighbor.   
  
Will Graham had been in the house beside his own for only a few days now but Hannibal was quite interested in introducing myself. He knew Will would feel wary of his apparent friendliness which was why he’d been waiting for the perfect opportunity to make himself known.   
  
Which happened just as he drove past Will’s home.   
  
There were two men yelling in Will’s face right in the middle of his driveway among what looked to be fallen groceries. Hannibal saw the hard set to Will’s shoulders as he fought to remain calm, lest he be considered “feral” in some way.   
  
He pulled up into his driveway and parked without taking his groceries out. The walk took no more than a few steps and when he saw Will’s head turn Hannibal spoke.   
  
“Is there a problem here?”  
  
Both of the other men didn’t turn, though Hannibal recognized one as Trace Aplin, a lawyer who lived not three houses down. He suspected the other must be a relative judging by the man’s advanced age and similar nose.   
  
“We’re just letting this ZOMBIE know he’s not fucking welcome here. He—“  
  
“Has been assigned a home location as per government regulation and has had no choice in where he lives. He has done nothing wrong and if I call the Free Z hotline I’m certain Mr. Graham will not be the one taken in for his behavior. As a matter of fact he has shown remarkable restraint on any murderous instincts to tear into your brain stems. I applaud him.”  
  
Trace backed off and glared at him.   
  
“You a zombie lover, Doctor? Didn’t take you for the type.”  
  
Hannibal looked at Will just as Trace’s companion backed off and saw the appreciation in his gaze.   
  
“I am someone who values people for their actions and not their situations in life. Mr. Graham’s awakened dead body is of no importance to me valuing him as a person. You on the other hand are not very deserving of your live one.”  
  
Trace’s companion lunged at him but was pulled back. “Dad, no! Just...let’s go,” Trace hissed, “And believe me, Hannibal. I’m telling EVERYONE.”  
  
Hannibal smiled. “Please do.”  
  
The two men left and Will sighed despite his non working lungs. “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Can I help you clean up?”  
  
“You don’t—“  
  
“I want to.”  
  
They cleaned up without speaking, mostly fallen dog paraphernalia.   
  
“You have pets? I wasn’t aware that was allowed.”  
  
Will chuckled. “If I said no that might look weird right?”  
  
Hannibal smiled. “A bit.”  
  
“We’re not allowed but I...I had some before. It’s a comfort to have around.”  
  
“I’m sorry you can’t enjoy canine companions of your own.”  
  
“So am I,” Will whispered, “Thanks again for getting them away.”  
  
“You’re welcome again. Allow me to introduce myself. Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”  
  
Hannibal held out his hand and felt the cool chill of Will’s when he took it.    
  
“Will Graham. Though I’m sure you knew that already.”  
  
They parted hands and already Hannibal wanted to touch him again.   
  
“Yes. A letter was sent before your arrival.”  
  
Will chuckled. “At least there was a warning before the zombie invasion came to your block.”  
  
“I don’t consider it an invasion. A blessed miracle perhaps.”  
  
“Are you religious, Doctor Lecter?”  
  
“No, but miracles don’t have to be. If you’re not averse I’d love to have you over for dinner sometime. I’m certain you could use a friendly evening.”  
  
Will’s smile faltered. “I can’t eat real food.”  
  
“Yes, I am aware. I would of course provide you adequate sustenance.”  
  
“I wasn’t aware humans could get artificial brain matter.”  
  
Hannibal lifted one of Will’s bags up and handed it to him.   
  
“I said sustenance, Will. I didn’t say it was artificial. Please let me know when you’re free. Have a good day.”  
  
He turned and walked away, certain Will’s interest was piqued.   
  
No less than three hours later his screen door was knocked on and he was proven correct.   
  
Will looked as if he’d battled his inner monster but lost, his haggard appearance worthy of a Project Z call. Hannibal was thankful he’d been smart enough not to be seen in such disarray till nightfall.   
  
“I was not expecting you.”  
  
“Liar.”  
  
“Do come in.”  
  
He stepped back and Will hesitated before he put one foot inside. The smell of human brain made his eyes widen as he closed the door.   
  
“I shouldn’t be here.”  
  
“Yet you are.”  
  
“And I have a million questions but all I want is to taste what I already smell.”  
  
Hannibal gestured toward the already waiting plate he’d thought to cook but worried Will might not like it.   
  
“Please. I have already taken my share.”  
  
Will licked his lips.   
  
“I should call the police.”  
  
“Yes but there is a risk that they would not believe you with brain in your teeth.”  
  
Will laughed and it sounded pained.  
  
“I haven’t had any since I got out. The other stuff....it doesn’t work the same way.”  
  
Hannibal took his arm and started to lead him toward the counter. “How so?”  
  
“Artificial brains just keep us alive. Real brains...they make us feel alive.”  
  
The words made Hannibal’s heart sing.   
  
“Then let me give that to you.”  
  
Will looked as if he wanted to cry but couldn’t. “I feel like this is a test. Like they’ll come out and arrest me any second.”  
  
“I assure you the government is not that clever,” Hannibal said, “Would it help if I cooked and ate my own share? To prove this gesture is entirely friendly?”  
  
Will licked his lips. “Yeah, maybe? I don’t know.”

“Do you wish to watch me cook or would just the act of consumption suffice?”  
  
“I’m not sure I can stand in this room much longer without lunging over to that plate. Maybe a little distance might help me calm down, I don’t know.”  
  
Hannibal nodded and led him out of the kitchen to the formal dining room. Will scoffed as he stared around him before he sat down.   
  
“Yeah this is kinda what I pictured things would look like.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
Will wrung his hands together on the table.   
  
“Rich and weird?”  
  
Hannibal smiled. “I will take that as a compliment. Now can I ask if you’d prefer your meal raw and plain or seasoned and cooked?”  
  
“If I eat it.”  
  
Will looked him in the eye steadily. “Raw.”

Hannibal felt a chill go through him. “I will return.”  
  
Hannibal walked into the kitchen and began his preparation. He took the brain set aside for himself and heated the pan before tossing it in. Then he pulled out several different things in such quick succession he hardly paid much attention, his eagerness to share this meal with Will so much his hands shook with the anticipation. The smell of garlic, thyme, and various others filled the kitchen in due time till Hannibal saw the brain was just brown enough.   
  
He did not stop to display the meal but took in utensils for them both as he carried the plates back to the dining room.   
  
Will’s eyes widened as Hannibal set down them both on his side of the table. He took an ample amount of brain on a fork and brought it slowly to his mouth. He watched Will grip the edges of the table and lean forward, his nostrils flaring as he swallowed. They shared not a word as the fork came back out of Hannibal’s mouth and he teased his tongue out just slightly enough to be seen.

“Delicious.”

He lifted Will’s plate and walked over to the other side of the table before setting it before him. The indecision in Will’s gaze made Hannibal pick up the fork and grab a single piece of raw bloody brain. The desperate want on Will’s face made him warm all over, and when Will opened his mouth Hannibal slowly brought the meat to his tongue.

The act of sharing a kill had always been an amusement to him before now, a joke he alone held the punchline of. He felt his cock twitch as Will grabbed his wrist, his eyes turning red as he swallowed.

“I see you’re enjoying it too.”

Will pushed his hand away and grabbed the meat from the plate with his bare hands, shoveling it in with a monstrous growl until every bit was gone. Hannibal could see his hands shaking and the pink return to what was before ashen cheeks.

He leaned against the table and watched, fascinated, as red tears fell down Will’s face.

“How do you feel?”

Will looked at him and smiled. “Alive.”

Hannibal reached out and touched his cheek. “You’re welcome.”

Will took two of Hannibal’s fingers into his mouth. His eyes that had before been dilated now looked like Hannibal’s own, expressive and quite full of want.

“Will…”

He licked around both fingers and every touch caused waves of desire to flutter through Hannibal’s body.

“Will, you’re experiencing an aftereffect that…”

Will let go of his fingers and stood up, the squelching sound of them as they left oddly arousing.

“I don’t care,” Will hissed, pulling at his trousers, “I want….I need...god just...say yes.”

Hannibal looked down at Will’s obvious erection and imagined the feeling of him inside.

“Yes.”   
  
He pulled Hannibal in for a kiss and the remains of their shared meal were still on his tongue. Hannibal grunted as Will turned him hard into the far wall, pulling off pieces of both their clothes as he ground against him.

The strength in each thrust teased at the raw power Will fought every day to keep in check. Hannibal’s arousal spiked as he pulled him in for a kiss and turned them out of the dining room. Each of them lost more clothes as they headed up the stairs and after every third step Will stopped to grind their cocks together, increasing the anticipation to a fevered pitch.

They broke apart on the top step and divested themselves of any clothes that remained between them, both gasping for breath.

“I can breathe again,” Will whispered, “I can...god your skin is so warm. It’s…”

Hannibal ran a hand over his exposed chest and the obvious autopsy scar that remained. “I am thankful I could bring life back into you, as temporary as it will be.”

Will pulled him in for a kiss again but this one was slower, more deliberate, and he felt as if the rising tide of heat in Will had calmed to a low boil. He directed them backwards towards his bedroom and turned to let Will fall back onto the bed.

“I can’t….”

Hannibal smiled. “Stay.”

He was more than surprised when Will did just as instructed, his eyes moving back between him and the bedside table drawer. He slicked his fingers with an ample amount of lubrication before preparing his hole, never once looking away from Will.

“When was the last time you’ve felt this way?”   
  


“I don’t remember,” Will whispered, sitting up, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way before even when I was alive.”

Hannibal gasped as he touched his inner pleasure, eager as ever to experience their impending connection. “Neither do I,” he sighed, “I think I’ve---”   
  


Will grabbed hold of him and pinned Hannibal down to the bed.

“I can’t wait anymore. I don’t know if…”

Hannibal kissed him quiet, ready despite how little preparation he’d had. Will lifted his legs up just before he thrust in all at once, the burn making him hiss.

“Shit,” Will moaned, “Shit, shit, shit.”

Hannibal kissed his mouth once. “Look at me, Will.”

They locked eyes and he could see the fast darkening of Will’s pupils already.

“Don’t stop until we’re both satisfied.”   
  


And so it began.

The longest, most sexually fulfilling night of Hannibal’s life. He could hardly catch his breath after every orgasm before Will would start again, relentless straight hours of pleasure until he could hardly see straight. When Will felt his body dying again he went for more brain until the rest of Mr. George Watts’ mind was in between Will’s teeth. Hannibal fought to stay responsive as he was fucked in the bed, on the wall, the bathroom floor, the shower wall, and then the bed again.

When they woke the next morning Will was ice cold but he held tight to him still, unsure if he’d been allowed the comfort of sleep again.

“Did you sleep?”   
  


Will did not move to look at him. “Not much, no,” he whispered, “It...wore off.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Will said, turning to look at him, “You gave me back my life again, if only for a little while. I should be the one who’s sorry. You…”

Hannibal put a finger on his lips. “No. I have to admit I’ve been attracted to you since I first laid eyes on you. But I know zombies are not physically capable of sexual arousal, let alone romantic interest in the way humans are.”

Will smiled. “Your back has got to be killing you.”

“Yes,” Hannibal admitted, “A bit. But I’ll live.”

They both laughed.

Will laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

“I shouldn’t even be saying this,” he started, “But...even if we can’t...do this all the time, do you think…?”

Hannibal turned Will’s cheek and smiled. “Yes, I think is the answer to that.”

Will grinned and kissed him again, though the feeling was quite different. The warmth was gone, but Will’s tongue still moved with his own, and when they parted he wondered what other methods of intimacy they could learn.

“Every serial killer should pick up a zombie this way, they’d be pretty successful,” Will joked.

Hannibal move in to put his head against Will’s dead chest. “Perhaps. But I think the secret getting out would put them at much risk of detection.”

Will touched his hair. “I was joking.”

“Ah,” Hannibal sighed, “I still stand by my answer.”

They lay in bed most of the morning until Will’s phone beeped a reminder that had him out of bed quickly. “I have to go meet my Z counselor,” he mumbled, “Thank god I don’t have to take any tests till the end of October.”

Z counselors were regular psychiatric doctors that spoke to the resurrected every week to check their progress.

“You have only been in the neighborhood for a few days,” Hannibal said, “I wouldn’t think they’d schedule an appointment so soon.”   
  


Will pulled on his shirt and smiled. “I’m high risk,” he confessed, “I...well I guess I can tell you this. I killed a whole lot of people until they could get to me. Like more than most. They honestly weren’t going to let me get evaluated but I did well after the changeover.”

Hannibal sat up. “You’re certain you should be seeing this counselor after last night?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Will kissed Hannibal quick. “Thanks for dinner,” he kissed him again, “And last night. I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Yes, please. Have a good session.”

Once he was gone Hannibal had the task of getting out of bed despite his body aching from last night’s activities. He showered, dressed, and called his secretary to cancel all appointments before he began to research zombies more in depth.

The Free Z projects internal testing was quite confidential but there were a number of sites that did their own experiments though some seemed worthy of a spot at his table. He learned that the effects of a zombie eating human brains were the most potent which was why it was quite illegal. There were sites dedicated quite thoroughly to Human Zombie relations that included several secret coded messages he knew meant he was not the only one to experience human brain affected zombie sex.

Hannibal leaned back on his chair and smiled.

Perhaps Will was not entirely wrong about serial killers being able to entice zombies as lovers.

His entire afternoon Hannibal immersed himself in all things zombie until he came upon the Free Z page.

One highlighted link in particular caught his eye.

Z COUNSELORS AND PHYSICIANS NEEDED APPLY HERE!

The idea of becoming a Z counselor made him grin.

Will would not need to see anyone but him if he did.

Their problems would be solved.

Hannibal clicked the link and began to type.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Dear Mr. Graham, 

 

Dr. Hannibal Lecter, a newly appointed Z counselor has become available much closer to your assigned residence area who is taking applications for five Z free counseling clients. If interested please direct your email application to: 

HLecter@Zfree.com

 

Will smiled and opened a new email, then paused. 

 

He took a sip of his fake brains shake and felt hollow at the taste. Three weeks had passed since he’d lived in his new life and only a bit less than that since Hannibal had entered it. Since then he had yet to taste another drop of brain, but they’d enjoyed each other’s company in many other ways. 

 

Hannibal had made him many different variants on artificial brain that he had found through various “z-friendly” sites. They watched movies Will had never seen during his time away and he’d also shown his vast collection of knives from various countries. 

 

Now he’d apparently become a Z counselor in order to be Will’s despite how their growing close relationship would get them both in trouble. 

 

Will frowned now just thinking about what could happen if they were caught, though the idea of continuing whatever it was they were doing in secret didn’t sound very good either. 

 

He left his house and walked over to Hannibal’s door to knock softly. 

 

After a few minutes with no answer he walked around to the backyard and froze at the sight. Hannibal was digging a large hole in the middle of his yard already quite deep. 

 

“Hannibal?”    
  


He lifted his head and smiled at Will. “Good morning, Will.” 

 

“Hey, I just got an email from Free Z. I was just….what are you doing?” 

 

Hannibal set down his shovel and held out his hand for Will to help him out. He climbed up, staggering a bit as he fell into Will’s arms. 

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, their mouths obscenely close. 

 

Will moved back as he righted himself and felt self conscious about the closeness. 

 

“You’re welcome. What’s the hole for?”    
  


“Oh, I’m planting.”    
  


“It’s October.”    
  


Hannibal looked at the hole. “What I’m planting doesn’t depend on the weather.” 

 

Will licked his lips. “Is it…?”    
  


“Come inside, please. We can discuss the email.” 

 

They walked into his house and he did the same when Hannibal toed off his shoes at the door. 

 

The house looked more festive than Will remembered last seeing, fall leaves and pumpkins on several table tops. “Are you having a party?”    
  


“No,” Hannibal said, looking at him in confusion, “Whatever made you ask that?”    
  


“Just the...you put out a lot of stuff.” 

 

Hannibal walked into the kitchen and took off his gloves, then began to cleanse his hands in the sink. Will stared at the warm pink color of his skin and memories of their night flooded back in droves. 

 

“I enjoy decorating for seasons.” 

 

“Oh,” Will whispered, “I...the email?”    
  


“Oh yes,” Hannibal smiled, “I have yet to see a response from you.” 

 

Will frowned as Hannibal dried his hands. “I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.” 

 

Hannibal frowned. “Whyever not?” 

 

“I mean, I get if you want to keep what we’ve been….I mean that we’ve been...seeing each other...private. But I could get euthanized for even thinking about a brain.” 

 

Hannibal stepped towards him and touched Will’s cheek. He couldn’t feel anything but the phantom memory of what being touched had been like before and he ached for it. 

 

“I worried for your upcoming tests, and thought this might be an easier thing. I am friendly with some others in the Z Free Act Administration, I could ask them some questions? I am not ashamed of you, Will. On the contrary, I have found our time together quite fulfilling and wish to continue regardless of whether you touch brains to your tongue again.” 

 

Will could almost taste the brains. 

 

“You’re sure?” 

 

“Of course. Becoming a free Z counselor is going to be quite illuminating even if I am not yours. I find myself researching quite often since we’ve been getting to know one another and I…” 

 

Will leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

 

It felt cold, devoid of touch, but the sentiment felt right. When he pulled back Hannibal didn’t smile as he’d expected. 

 

“You cannot feel my lips.” 

 

“I wanted to kiss you,” Will said, looking down, “It wasn’t about me. I just…” 

 

Hannibal reached out and lifted his chin so their eyes met once again. “You asked about the hole.” 

 

Will licked his lips. “Yes.” 

 

“I’ve been….hunting.” 

 

“Isn’t it a bad idea to bury dead bodies in your yard?”    
  


“Of course it is,” Hannibal said, frowning, “The hole is not for them. It’s for you.” 

 

Will stepped back. “What?”    
  


“I am going to build a bomb shelter in my backyard in case of emergency. I will not let them take you away if the brains should….change you.” 

 

“Change me? What are you talking about?” 

 

Hannibal reached out his hand for Will to take but he didn’t. “Please, let me take you to my study.” 

 

“I can walk just fine.” 

 

He sighed and headed down the hall while Will followed. The study he’d been in quite a lot of times, mostly to sit together and read while discussing their favorite novels. Will had trouble often with more difficult reading as his brain was not entirely without decomposition, but Hannibal never said a word in his choice of book. 

 

They just enjoyed each other. 

 

Now Will wondered if maybe the last few weeks had only been an experiment by a homicidal maniac who wanted to tease a zombie. 

 

He stopped at the doorway as Hannibal walked to his desk, pulling out a tablet before he scrolled a bit. 

 

“There are many sites on the internet devoted solely to human and zombie cohabitations and relations.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. We learned about all this shit in group therapy sessions. That people might just use you for a kink they think they have and to not give in to desires too quickly. Not that we have many or feel much.” 

 

Hannibal looked up at him. “There are strict rules about zombies eating human brains but it is common knowledge among those who are involved with them that consumption brings about a jolt of life to a zombie. The long term effects can vary from person to person. Some can keep hold of their brain-thirst while others...can I show you?” 

 

Will sighed and padded across the room in his socks. His whole body felt tense and wrong the closer he got to Hannibal but part of him wanted there to be a different reason for all this. 

 

“What?” 

 

He handed Will the tablet and the header read ZOM-LOVE. It looked to be a encrypted message board devoted to humans loving zombies. The page open held a video right under the subject: BILLY IS OUT OF CONTROL AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO 

 

Will pressed play and saw a red eyed zombie chained to a wall while a woman fed him what looked to be artificial brains. The zombie kicked the fake brains out of the way and moaned, thrashing on the chains while she sobbed. 

 

“Please, just…” 

 

He hissed and the camera was knocked over just before the picture went out. 

 

“She fed him human tissue?”    
  


“Yes,” Hannibal said, “I apologize for the presumption. There are several undead on the page who have some troubles coping with the need to attack their partners after ingesting but keep themselves in check. Some say it…..” 

 

Will grabbed his tie and pulled Hannibal into a hug. He pressed his nose against Hannibal’s neck and sniffed. His brain smell was so much stronger there and he wondered how it might taste. 

 

“You hardly know me and you’re doing all this for me? I don’t know what to say. I...thank you.”

 

Hannibal held him tight. “You’re welcome. I...I confess I’ve grown very fond of you in our short time together and want you here for as long as possible. You, and not some brainthirsty creature without memory. Though I would care for you if that were to happen.” 

 

Will pulled back and smiled at him. “As some pet in your bomb shelter?” 

 

“If it comes to that.” 

 

“It won’t,” Will promised. 

 

Hannibal touched his face. “I hope not,” he whispered, “Would you like to have special dinner this evening?” 

 

Will shook his head. “I think it’s too soon. Maybe in a few days. How long do you think this special dinner might be edible?”    
  


“There is time.” 

 

He kissed Hannibal again and lingered for a bit before pulling back. 

 

“Do you really think we could get away with you being my Z counselor? No conflicts of interest there?” 

 

Hannibal hummed. “Perhaps, though my contact would make things smoother we would have to keep our relationship secret. I do not want you to think I’m ashamed of you, Will. If you’d like we can go out this evening. I know a Z friendly restaurant in town.” 

 

Will thought for a moment. “You’re sure?” 

 

“I want to show you off, Will. Not hide you.” 

 

He smiled. “Okay. Tonight. I’ll think about the counselor thing. I’m just not sure.”

 

“Of course.” 

 

Will backed away and felt warm despite not feeling anything at all. Hannibal brought out memories in him he’d let lay buried for years in rehabilitation. He wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

 

“I’m gonna go take a walk. Clear my head.” 

 

“Do not forget your phone or pepper spray.” 

 

He nodded. “I won’t. Are you staying home today?” 

 

“No, I have some interviews for the free Z openings. I will be back by mid-afternoon.” 

 

“I’ll see you then.” 

 

He left Hannibal’s and walked down the driveway with a grin, turning the corner just as someone else crashed right into him. They both fell back. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” 

 

His angry neighbor from a few weeks ago, Trace Aplin, stared down at him with disdain. A small poodle was on a leash beside him and wagged its tail. 

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, and stood to go when the man grabbed his arm. 

 

The effect isn’t much, not really, a light touch though really Will knew it was a hard grab. His body is much tougher now, stronger, even when he ate fake brains. 

 

“You’re gonna apologize to me,” Trace hissed, yanking the leash, “You fucking--” 

 

“Mr. Aplin,” Hannibal said, smiling, “Hello.” 

 

Will felt somewhat humiliated at having to be saved but the touch on his arm was gone immediately. 

 

“You and your goddamn…” 

 

“Will is rather clumsy at times, I apologize on his behalf if it makes you feel better. He has to reign in those murderous tendencies, you see. It takes a lot out of him.” 

 

Will wanted to laugh, to smile, but really all he would do was give this asshole more to say if he called on him. He looked at the poodle who seemed interested in Will, though Trace yanked back hard to keep them apart. 

 

“I can call on him,” the man whispered, “I could.” 

 

“Rightfully so,” Hannibal said, taking Will’s arm, “But as before, I would have you cited for discriminatory practice and fined. Did you know I am a certified Z free employee now? I’ve made many friends.” 

 

The asshole stepped back and Will was shocked when he choked hard on the leash, making the dog yelp. “Come the fuck on, Millie!” 

 

He watched as the tiny dog was dragged off, hurt, and felt his hands shake. 

 

“Will?” 

 

“He was hurting her,” Will hissed, “He…” 

 

Hannibal touched his shoulder. “Are you all right?”    
  


Will shook his head, “I think I’m gonna go back inside for a while. I...I think dinner tonight is a bad idea.” 

 

“Will!” 

 

He pulled away and practically ran up his own driveway, angry and hurt despite knowing Hannibal didn’t care about what other people thought. 

 

The center had always warned them about reintegration, the hardships of it, but the humiliation was not something he’d expected. 

 

Before he could’ve done something, called someone, but now he had to default to Hannibal. 

 

Like the pet he may someday end up as locked in Hannibal’s backyard. 

 

The rest of the day he spent watching television, mindless entertainment that hardly mattered, and by the time the sun was long gone he’d missed dinner entirely. 

 

Which was why he was so startled out of his haze at the doorbell ring. 

 

Will shot up, confused, and walked with dread to the door. 

 

Would it be a detention agent? 

 

Would it be Trace?

 

Was it Hannibal?

 

He opened the door and found a box on his porch. 

 

Will frowned before he picked the box up and opened it with shaking hands. 

 

There was a small Tupperware inside along with a note.

 

_ I made this with you in mind.  _

 

_ Don’t let the opinions of simple minded others cloud your self worth. They merely are jealous of you having defeated death. There is no greater accomplishment and every day you exist is an affront in their eyes. _

 

_ But as dying is an art like everything else, they have yet to fully embrace the possibilities that undead life could bring. All that you can do is thrive and live your undead life without fear.  _

 

_ Please do not hesitate to give into what is a natural existence that the world is trying to keep from you.  _

 

_ Rip, tear, and feed in any way you can.  _

 

_ Just do not do it without me.  _

 

_ Hannibal  _

 

Will felt a shiver go through him as he walked to the kitchen and took out the small container inside. He lifted the lid and inhaled the rich scent of brains. 

 

They were not human, but as he devoured them Will let himself imagine tearing into the back of Trace’s head to feast. He growled as he ate messily, wishing it were true, and when he was finished left his house without even a wipe to his face. 

 

He walked through the bushes that separated his and Hannibal’s homes to knock at his neighbor’s door. 

 

Hannibal smiled when he opened the door. 

 

“You enjoyed them?” 

 

Will pushed him back into the house before he slammed their mouths together. He felt nothing and in frustration he pulled away. 

 

“I don’t want to turn into a monster but I just...I want to feel again.” 

 

Hannibal reached out and touched his cheek. “Let me help you.” 

 

Will nodded. 

 

He let Hannibal wash his face in the kitchen, fighting to calm down after his odd outburst. They didn’t speak but shared several smiles before Will was clean. He wiped his own mouth before he touched lips with Will again. 

 

“Perfect,” Hannibal whispered. 

 

“Not completely,” Will mumbled. 

 

Hannibal pressed his forehead against Will’s and inhaled the scent of him. 

 

“You still smell of death,” Hannibal said softly, “Did you know?”    
  


Will’s stomach lurched. “Sorry.” 

 

“It is a compliment,” Hannibal said, reaching to touch Will’s cheek, “You smell of life and death together….under all that horrible aftershave.” 

 

Will chuckled. “I’m not sorry for that, it’s the last gift I got from a friend before I…” 

 

Hannibal moved back and stared into Will’s eyes. “Before you died?” 

 

He nodded, looking away. “You know, I always thought I was friendly with my coworkers before I became a reanimated corpse. They all went to my funeral, I’ve seen the book. But after? No one wanted to talk to me. They ‘preferred to remember me as I was.’ So now I’m here, lifeless, and alone.” 

 

Hannibal turned Will’s cheek to make their gazes meet again. “Not alone.” 

 

Will laughed awkwardly. “If I could, I’d cry. But it just doesn’t happen without brains.” 

 

“I’d prefer you happy. Though the brains, I think I may have a solution.” 

 

“Chains in the bedroom?”    
  


Hannibal smiled. “If you’d like, I would not be averse. But my real idea is to limit your intake to small amounts everyday. Very small. Your body would need to build up a tolerance and you would need to focus.” 

 

“So your solution to me becoming a growling brainthirsty mess is to give me more brains?” 

 

“In a way, yes. If you feel yourself failing, I would of course stop entirely.” 

 

“And my blood tests?” 

 

Hannibal leaned in and kissed him. “The brain effect would be so little I do not believe you will be detected.” 

 

“But you’re not sure.”    
  


“Not entirely but---” 

 

Will shook his head. “Maybe this was a bad idea. I just---” 

 

Hannibal grabbed his hands. “I will be sure, Will. Before anything happens, I will be sure.” 

 

Will felt a surge of affection for the human in front of him. They hadn’t known each other all that long but he felt like it had been forever. “Okay.” 

 

“In the meantime, I would like to spend the rest of the evening with you.” 

 

“That sounds good to me.” 

 

They retired to Hannibal’s study where a discussion about books turned into a trip down memory lane for the both of them. 

 

“My father read to me as a child,” Hannibal said, sipping wine. 

 

Will stared into the fire. “I don’t remember my dad,” he whispered, “The idea of him is there, but it’s hard to place. The funny thing is that I remember my dog, Winston. Him I remember. He died when I was fifteen and later I got another dog I named Winston too.” 

 

“Your thoughts struggle when your brain is dormant. The human brain is a very complex thing, it doesn’t exactly fire on all cylinders if the body is not alive.” 

 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Will joked, “But there are times when I remember things about before so vividly. It’s strange how things work in my body now. I can think almost the same as I used to but everything else….” 

 

“It pains me to see someone so alive be denied the feelings that go along with their spirit.” 

 

Will grabbed his hand and smiled. “You know, you’re good at this.” 

 

“This?” 

 

“Sweet talking a zombie. You just have to mention brains, then feeling alive, and I’m,” he kissed Hannibal’s knuckles, “Putty in your hands.” 

 

“I am merely stating my feelings, Will. I promise you this is no subterfuge.” 

 

Will looked up at Hannibal through his eyelashes and felt another surge of affection for him. 

 

“You know, I think I’m starting to believe you?” 

 

Hannibal touched his cheek. “Is that a statement or a question?” 

 

“I’m not sure anymore,” Will whispered, kissing his hand and feeling nothing, “It must be my complex undead brain.” 

 

“You do not have to--” 

 

He looked up and saw Hannibal’s flushed cheeks, smelled the deep scent of his brain firing on all those cylinders Will’s own did not, and licked his lips. “I might not be able to feel anything, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to. Undead remember? Not completely dead.” 

 

Hannibal’s touch moved to Will’s mouth. “You’re so cold.” 

 

“Sorry,” Will said, suddenly self conscious, “I--” 

 

He moved to pull away but Hannibal yanked him in, their faces so close he could almost taste the memory of that first night. “That was not a rebuke, Will. Merely an observation.” 

 

Will swallowed past the hunger in his belly. “Okay,” he said, “I’ll do it.”

 

Hannibal frowned. “Do what exactly?”    
  


“The little bits of brain test. I...god I just want to feel it when you touch me again.” 

 

He watched Hannibal’s face light up with his declaration. “You’re certain?” 

 

“Yeah,” Will whispered, “Definitely certain.” 

 

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it, the gesture doing more for Will than anything else. His memories of touch were vivid when he was with this man, more than he ever remembered them being, and all he wanted to do was experience them again. 

 

“Please remain here, I will return.” 

 

Will nodded as Hannibal left the room, leaned back on the chair and stared into the fire. 

 

He felt nothing as he sat so close, but memories came unbidden of fires before this. 

 

His father had never been too financially stable when he was growing up, years of odd jobs and even odder regular ones did nothing more than keep them afloat for months at a time. But they spent one Christmas in a cabin Dad’s friend owned and sat by the fire while Will opened his present from Santa. 

 

It had been a book, obviously used and well read, but Will hadn’t cared either way. 

 

“ Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde ,” he’d read aloud. 

 

“I know you like weird shit like that,” Dad had said, smoking his fifth cigarette in an hour. 

 

Cigarettes had eventually killed him, Will remembered suddenly. 

 

He didn’t remember the book but knew the story of a man keeping a monster inside him he didn’t want unleashed. 

 

Will shook his head at the idea. 

 

Here he was living the exact opposite. 

 

A monster with a man inside him he desperately wanted unleashed. 

 

Will closed his eyes just as the faint scent of brain made him open them again. He turned to see Hannibal coming out of the kitchen with a small covered bowl, and felt his mouth water knowing what was inside. 

 

“You took a long time,” he said thickly, watching as Hannibal sat down in the chair next to his. 

 

“Seven minutes and fourteen seconds,” Hannibal corrected him, “I debated on adding spices to the brain this time, to see if you could taste them, but I ended up doing nothing at all.” 

 

He lifted the lid and Will’s lip curled, eyes wide as Hannibal handed him the bowl. 

 

Will saw what was hardly more than a forkful inside, a tease, and felt angry at the sight of it. 

 

“This is it?” 

 

“Tolerance isn’t built up in a day, Will. I apologize if you thought otherwise.” 

 

He picked the brain out with his fingers and ignored the fork Hannibal had set beside he bowl. 

 

“It’s warm,” Will said, licking his lips, “I….” 

 

“No need for decorum on my part, Will. You must be ravenous. Please.” 

 

Will dipped his head back and dropped the bit of brain inside, chewing and growling as his body came alive. 

 

“Oh god,” he moaned as his cock filled, “Fuck.” 

 

“Will….”    
  


He looked at Hannibal as he swallowed, pupils dilated and body aching. 

 

“Let me taste you,” Hannibal whispered, “Please.” 

 

Will nodded as Hannibal knelt down at the foot of the chair, undid his belt, and exposed Will’s cock to the room. He put his warm hands on Will and the effect made him shudder, arching back as Hannibal began to take him in. 

 

It was warm and wet inside, building to an inferno, and as he teased his tongue Will struggled not to fuck his mouth. 

 

“Fuck,” Will gasped, grasping Hannibal’s hair and feeling the soft of it between his fingers, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

 

Hannibal pulled back and his flushed cheeks were so beautiful. “You do not have to worry about hurting me, Will. Take pleasure as your body demands as neither of us knows how long it will allow you the privilege.” 

 

He took Will into his mouth again and Will felt his mouth go slack as if waiting for him to do what he desperately needed. 

 

So he did. He fucked Hannibal’s mouth as Hannibal ran his tongue along the undershaft, moaned and growled as he took the pleasure he knew was so fleeting. When he came Will pulled hard on Hannibal’s hair and felt him moan, reaching down to pleasure himself in return. 

Hannibal drank every drop eagerly, eyes never leaving his, and when he felt himself start to soften inside Will pushed him back. 

 

“My turn,” he growled, “Sit down over there for me.” 

 

He watched Hannibal attempt to stand on shaky legs, grabbing hold of the chair arm as he settled into it. He’d hardly pulled down his pants but his cock was out and proud, red and aching for Will’s touch. 

 

“I can’t have your brain,” Will whispered, “But I can have this.” 

 

Hannibal let out a shaking breath. “You can.” 

 

Will’s mouth tingled when he first got a taste of his cock, the salty sting of it a memory he hardly recalled. He took him in all the way and started to lick, tease, and stroke with deliberate quickness, desperate to taste before his body went cold again. Hannibal’s hands went to his hair and caressed through each curl like he didn’t want to hurt him, which only made Will want to please him more. When he felt Hannibal tense up he went faster, teasing his teeth and making Hannibal groan when he finally went over the edge. He tasted both sweet and salty, solidifying the memory of this in Will’s brain, and when he felt his body die with each swallow blood red tears fell down Will’s cheeks. 

 

He pulled away and sat back on his heels, sad and dead now. 

 

Hannibal gasped for breath and stared at him, eyes heavy as his blissful look turned just as melancholy. 

 

“I’m sorry, Will.” 

 

Will shook his head and wiped his cheeks. “Don’t be, that was amazing. I...I can do this as long as I have you.” 

 

Hannibal reached out and touched his cheek. 

 

Will felt nothing but replaced the nothing with the memory of everything else. He felt warmer doing that, better, and when Hannibal kissed his forehead he sighed. 

 

“Stay.” 

 

If he were honest with himself he’d say, ‘I never want to leave.’ 

 

But instead he just said, “Okay.” 


End file.
